Frerard  Forever and Always
by MyChem4life16
Summary: Frerard is pretty much dead now that they're both married and have kids. Or is it? ;     I do not own Frank or Gerard. I WISH.
1. Chapter 1  Frank

**Chapter 1.**

Frank's POV

I was listening to Destroya for the third time now. I had it on repeat; I just couldn't tear myself away from Gerard's voice it was hypnotising. God I missed him, okay, I see him almost every day but I miss when he used to come up and kiss me on stage and secretly off stage. But we were both married now and those days were long gone, much to my dismay.  
'Honey, are you ready to go?' Jamia asked, poking her head around the door to my music room.  
'Yea' I replied, disappointed that I couldn't hear the last minute or Gerard's moaning. I turned off the music with a sigh and headed to the car. I got in the driver's seat, turned the radio up and began driving. We were on our way to Gerard and Lynz's for dinner, I looked across at Jamia. She was beautiful and there was me thinking about being in love with my best friend. Why couldn't I be grateful for what I had?  
'You look beautiful' I said to her, focussing again on the road. I saw her smile from the corner of my eye.  
'Thank you' She replied. 'You're not so bad yourself' I couldn't help but laugh and she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I did love her. I had two beautiful daughters from her for God's sake. She just wasn't Gerard.

We rang the doorbell to Gerard's house and Lynz answered, before I knew it we were ushered in and Lynz had taken Jamia off to see Bandit. I walked through the house and found Gee sat on the couch reading a comic.  
'Sup dude?' I asked him, he quickly looked up and smiled. My heart melted, what was it about those eyes?  
'Hey Frank' he replied. I sat down next to him, deliberately not sitting too close. A wild thought shot into my mind, I was going to tell him how I felt.

'Gee I..' I stopped talking to take a deep breath.  
'Check this out' he said standing up and leading me to his study. Perfect, I thought. Somewhere more secluded for me to tell him. He sat down at the computer and bought up a facebook screen.  
'We got to 4 mil!' he screeched with excitement. I was shocked, it must have happened over night. Four million fans. Wow.  
'That's amazing' it really was.  
'But listen Gee, I need to talk to you' I said quietly.  
'What's up?' he asked looking worried.

'Remember back in the day, when we'd be on stage and well' I paused, how should I phrase the next bit.  
'Yea?' He asked, his hazel eyes looking straight at me. Convincing me what I was doing was a good idea.  
'Okay, here goes' I took in one final breath.  
'I...' But I was cut short, the door opened and Lynz stepped in.  
'Dinner' she smiled. Well that's just great.

'What was it you wanted to say Frank?' Gee asked, getting up from his chair.  
'Don't worry, it's not important.' I sighed following him to the dining room, I guess it's better that he didn't find out. I mean, what if he didn't feel the same back? I was being ridiculous; of COURSE he didn't feel the same. He was in love with Lynz, those two were inseparable. I tried to keep my focus on the meal but I couldn't help my mind wandering, before I knew it we had to leave.  
'Thanks for coming' Lynz said kissing me on the cheek.  
'Oh my bag' Jamia said just before we were about to step through the door.  
'I'll get it' Lynz said spinning on her heel and turning back round.  
'Don't be silly, I can get it' Jamia followed her into the kitchen. I was alone. With Gerard. Again.

'Are you okay Frank? You've been acting odd' Gerard asked, trying to get eye contact with me. But I knew that if I looked up into those eyes I would blurt it out. I didn't want to make a fool of myself.  
'Yea, fine. Just a little tired ya know?' I laughed, making the mistake of looking up. He looked concerned and oh my God was he beautiful.  
'Well if you say so' He replied, smiling lightly.  
'Ready for the show in a couple of days?' He asked changing the subject; suddenly excitement was clear on his face. I couldn't stop staring at him.  
'Yea, you?' I said smiling back, mirroring his excitement.  
'Hell yea' just then Lynz and Jamia came back laughing.  
'Well thanks for a great evening' I said to Lynz, I might be in love with her husband but I wasn't going to forget my manners.  
'Night' they both called and as we walked away, I looked back to see them kissing. Pain shot through my heart like a bullet.


	2. Chapter 2 During a gig

**Chapter 2.**

*During a gig*

'Are you fucking ready?' Gerard screamed at the hundreds of kids that stormed the arena. No words were replied but their screams answered the obvious 'yes'. I stood to the right of Gee, trying to keep my head down and focus on playing. Destroya was next. Shit. Gerard walked right over to me and my heart skipped a beat. He stood slightly in front of me just as the 'uh uh uh' came in. Not only did he make the sound effects, but he did actions too. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Why was he doing this to me?

I got through the rest of the show, avoiding Gerard's gaze. He barely came over to me apart from during Destroya. That kinda bummed me out, the old days really were well and truly over. But it was for the best, we both had families. I walked into my dressing room to find Gerard sat on my chair. He looked up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes.  
'Frank, can we talk?'

Shit. I thought. He knows. My palms started sweating, and my vision blurred slightly.  
'Sure' I replied shakily.  
'What's up?' I tried to calm my voice as I sat down opposite Gee.  
'Well it's just, me and Lynz have been talking and she seems to think that..' He stopped to cough. I know what was coming he was about to say, and Lynz seems to think you have a crush on me. Prepare yourself Frank.  
'She seems to think it's a good idea to have another baby, do you think it's too soon?' I looked at him in shock, is that really what he was going to say? I breathed a sigh of relief. But I can't keep having close calls like this, either I tell him or I don't. One day, I said to myself, one day I'll tell him.

'Ermm, it is a bit soon' I answered honestly. Gerard was now looking down at his hands.  
'That's what I thought' he replied looking up briefly.  
'How am I supposed to tell her without upsetting her?' He asked, twiddling his thumbs.  
'I don't know Gee, just be honest with her' Like I should be honest with you, I murmured to myself. At least he was coming to me for advice; he hadn't done that for well, a long time. A huge smile spread across my face at the thought of that.  
'What are you grinning at?' He asked, but he returned my smile.  
'Nothing, now do you mind? I need to get changed' and with that he got up and left but through the corner of my eye I saw him look at me for a bit longer than he should have.

Maybe he did like me. Or was I just deluding myself? He could like me; no one looks at you for that long unless they like you. Or maybe he expected more advice. Oh God, I don't know. All I do know is that if it's possible I love him even more now.


	3. Chapter 3 'Doing something I shouldn't'

**Chapter 3**

'The girls are asleep' Jamia said, wrapping her arms around me and started kissing my neck.  
'Okay' I replied, opening up an internet tab.  
'So?' She asked suggestively.  
'I'll be up in a bit, there's just something I need to look up' Why couldn't she leave me to have 5 minutes peace? She sensed my tone and immediately released me.  
'Fine. I won't wait up' and she stormed upstairs. When I heard the door shut I went onto youtube, I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't help but look. I looked through all the search results and clicked one that said it had been slowed down. I made it full screen and sat back in my chair. On the video Gerard was singing and suddenly walked across the stage, grabbed me by the back of my neck and kissed me. You could see from my reaction that I wasn't expecting it, my arms dropped down from my guitar and as I realised what was happening wrapped my arms around his waist. Before I knew it Gee had pushed me off and began singing again. I replayed the video and then looked at people's comments. Someone had said something about fan fiction; I looked it up out of curiosity. The things people made me and Gerard do, oh wow. I wish. I couldn't help but get aroused by reading it and by that time I decided I should stop reading. But it was so Goddamn addictive. I decided I was going to tell Gerard about it, to see his reaction. Maybe he'd give off some clues, but there was no point in telling him tonight so after watching the video one last time, I shut down my laptop and went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Alone Time

**Chapter 4**

'Anyone wana go for a walk? I can't practice anymore' Gerard sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Mikey and Ray slumped into the back of the couch and so it was clear they weren't going anywhere.  
'I'll come' I smiled, trying not to sound too excited about spending some alone time with Gee. We walked out of the studio and walked down the street towards an empty park. Right, I said to myself, time to tell him about fan fiction.  
'I was watching some live videos of us playing last night and people commented about this thing called fan fiction. Heard of it?' I asked, making sure to keep my voice even and my smile hidden.  
'I've heard of it, yea' he said, he seemed unphased.  
'There's some about us' I laughed after to make it clear I wasn't into it.  
'Really what happens?' He was interested? We had arrived at the park and started walking towards the woods.  
'Well from time to time it's about us killing dracs but err, apparently there's one of us, fucking' I laughed again. There were a few moments of silence.  
'Gee?' I asked, concerned now. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. He almost shook his head before answering.  
'Wow, that's errr, really gross' he said, I shot a subtle glance at him but his expression gave nothing away. We were well into the woods by now, Gee walked ahead. I didn't quite know what to say now, so I just followed behind him, waiting for him to speak.  
'Let's go up here' he pointed to a little hill, it looked pretty steep but I followed anyway. He grabbed onto a branch but it snapped as he put his weight on it. He slipped over, tripping me up as he did so, causing me to fall on top of him. We stayed like that for a minute or so, not knowing what to do.  
'Frank' finally Gee whispered.  
'Yes?' I replied. He's going to kiss me, I thought. A huge grin spread across my face.  
'You're kinda squishing my package' he moaned, I jumped up immediately and giggled.  
'Sorry' I said holding a hand out to help him up. He took it and an electric current shot through my body. I'm pretty sure he felt it too, because he let go quickly and almost fell back over.

'What the fuck was that?' he asked, shock across his face. He did feel it!  
'I have no idea.' I smiled to myself. He must like me a little, he has to. No one would feel that unless they had feelings for the other person, right? We began walking again.  
'So how're things with Lynz? Did you talk to her?' I asked trying to make conversation.  
'Nope, not yet. I don't know what to say' He moaned, I never realised how even the sound of his voice was attractive.  
'I mean, I love her so much, I don't want to hurt her' Well that hurt, I thought, looking down at my hands. Apparently I was silent for too long because Gee stopped in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. This was getting too much for me, I stared into his eyes. I wanted him more than anyone. 'Seriously Frank, you've been acting weird. What's up?' He hypnotised me with his eyes, I didn't realise I was slowly moving in until Gerard looked down at his feet. I said the first thing that came into my head.  
'Me and Jamia are going through a rough patch.' I blurted out, he looked back up and gave me a small smile.  
'I see. Things will sort themselves out. You love each other' he tapped me on the shoulder and began walking back to the studio. I DID love her, maybe I should just try to get over Gee. I didn't know what it was, but it felt like a magnet kept me there. Like I was in love with him for a reason. 


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**Chapter 5**

*One week later*

Jamia and I really were going through a rough time; she took the twins and went to stay with her sister for a little while. Apparently I wasn't being the father I could be and I needed time to sort out my head. Which was entirely true. So I was sat down on my couch watching trash on tv when there was a knock at my door. I looked at the time, half ten. Who could that be? I thought to myself. I walked out into the hall and glanced through the front door to see fiery red hair. I rushed to open it and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him standing there, gorgeous – as usual.  
'Hey Frank, sorry it's so late. But I told Lynz how I felt about having another kid and she got upset, I thought I'd leave her alone for a little while. You're the first person I thought of, can I come in?' I nodded, tonight was the night. We were alone properly, if he didn't like it he could walk out. But I was going to tell him no matter what.

He stepped through the door and walked straight into the living room; I shut the door gently behind him and almost had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was awake, that was a good start.  
'Do you want anything?' I asked poking my head around the door, checking out every part of him. His shoes, his tight fitted jeans, his slim fit shirt and his beautiful hazel eyes. My stomach filled with butterflies.  
'A coffee please, if it's not too much trouble' he barely looked up from the tv he was too busy flicking the channels so I got another good look.  
'Jamia not in?' he asked, looking up briefly. I had to avert my gaze quickly.  
'She's staying at her sisters for a couple of nights' I turned on the ball of my foot and walked to the kitchen. I put the kettle on and while the steam rose, I allowed my mind to wander off. I imagined Gerard appearing behind me and wrapping his arms around me. That's the life I wanted. In my thoughts, he began kissing my neck impatiently while I giggled trying to make us coffee. The kettle beeped and I was bought back to real life, I poured the scorching water into two mugs and stirred in the coffee, milk and sugar before taking them to Gerard. I handed him one and sat on the other end of the couch.  
'Thanks Frankie' he smiled. I loved it when he called me that, he hadn't said it since, well, last time we kissed. He took a sip and placed it on the table, I followed suit.

All of a sudden the lights and television turned off. Power cut. Great. Just what I needed. The dark made it so much more difficult to resist him, I couldn't see a thing. I stood up carefully and went to walk towards the door to get some candles when I walked straight into Gerard.

Gerard's POV  
I stood up to try and turn the lights on again when Frank walked into me, we stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. I felt his hot breath on me and memories came flooding back. All the times we showed our affection on stage, and secretly offstage, touching, dancing, kissing. Shit. I still love him, I thought to myself. That's what held me on that spot, that's what made me go to Frankie's house instead of Ray's just down the road. I took a small step forward, careful not to tread on his toes.

Frank's POV

I saw the silhouette of Gerard take a small step towards me. That's it, I thought. This is the moment I'd been waiting for. I began leaning towards him, slowly, to make sure he wanted it too. Our lips were just inches apart, I breathed in for confidence and lightly pressed my lips to his. I pulled away after a moment and after hearing Gerard let out a low moan I couldn't wait any longer. I pushed my lips against Gee's again, harder this time. He put his hand on my neck to pull me even closer, the kiss was intense. He ran his tongue along my lip and I allowed him to explore the inside of my mouth. I pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him; I took off his top and kissed him down his body slowly and then back up to his neck.

Gerard's POV

Oh my God. I couldn't believe this was happening, it was so fuckin' good. Frank kissed me up and down my body until he reached my neck. He began biting gently, bastard, he knew that was my turn on, like I wasn't hard enough already.

Frank POV

I could feel Gerard's growing erection beneath me, man, I couldn't take my mind off it.  
'Upstairs?' I whispered, praying to God I wouldn't be rejected.  
'Yes.' He replied, pulling my lips back to his.  
I jumped up excitedly and ran upstairs; I thought I may have been too enthusiastic but I heard his quick footsteps following me. We stood in my bedroom, looking at each other for a minute before he ripped my shirt off and began kissing me frantically again. I couldn't believe it was happening. I managed to multitask for the first time in my life, whilst kissing Gee I ripped his jeans off. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Pinning me down and kissing down my body. He stopped at my jeans, which he quickly took off and threw over his shoulder.

Gerard's POV

I kissed him through his boxers and was delighted when he let out a small groan.  
'Fuckin' tease' he complained. He bought my lips back to his, if it were possible the kiss got more intense. One of his hands grabbed my hair in a knot at the back of my head and the other dug into my back. We rolled over so Frankie was on top. He fumbled around in the drawer next to the bed and did what he had to do.  
'Turn over' he ordered, I did as I was told. I couldn't wait anymore, I was hungry for him. He took off my boxers and before I knew it thrust himself into me. He started slow but progressively got faster and faster, harder and harder. I had to grit my teeth to stop from screaming. Lynz never made me feel like this. He pushed in one last time and I could feel him explode inside me. We both let out huge sighs before he collapsed on top of me, breathing hard and sweating uncontrollably.  
'That. Was. Amazing' I managed to say between breaths. He kissed my neck in reply and then lay down next to me.  
'Gerard?' He said.

Frank's POV

'Yea?' he asked, this was it. The moment I had planned for as long as I could remember.  
'I love you' I bit my lip as I waited nervously for his reply.  
'I love you too' I almost leapt up in happiness but he stopped me by kissing me gently on the lips. The next few moments flew by as we laid there, I looked at the man who I loved and who loved me back.  
'Shit.' He said, my eyes widened. What had I done wrong?  
'What the fuck do we do now?' He added. And it was a very good question.

The End


End file.
